


give suck to a  baby

by Liwen0923



Category: Lovestory - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liwen0923/pseuds/Liwen0923
Summary: 关于偶发性事件：哥哥溢奶了怎么办？





	give suck to a  baby

**Author's Note:**

> 随便看看，随便爽爽就行，谢谢

丁程鑫最近有个不能言说的苦恼。他发现自己的身体出现了一种奇异的变化，胸部开始胀痛隆起，他不得不用纱布把自己胸部裹起来。现在距出道成团夜仅剩下一小时，丁程鑫把自己反锁在休息室里。纱布被一层层撕开，渗透着散发淡淡奶香的乳汁。这次舞台绝对不能有任何差池，丁程鑫暗暗想到，加快了手上的动作。  
“丁儿，丁儿你在里面吗？”刘耀文略带焦急的在门外喊道。听到弟弟的敲门声，丁程鑫一惊，红肿胀痛的小豆豆更加的敏感了，差点射奶了。“我在，你等等。”房间里的味道还没散开，丁程鑫随意的套着一件红色的衬衫，锁骨在里面若隐若现香艳动人。门不知道什么时候开了，刘耀文进来的时候，他亲爱的哥哥正背对着他，蓬松的头发看起来很好摸的样子，身上仅挂着件衬衫，两条白皙的长腿赤条条的暴露在眼中。顺势锁上了门，放轻脚步从后面环住了丁程鑫。“呀!刘耀文，你干嘛啊”丁程鑫感受到熟悉的身体，不由自主地往刘耀文怀里贴进，肆意乱蹭寻找最舒服的姿势。  
小狼把头埋进他的锁骨里，鼻子敏感的嗅出了甜腻的味道。刘耀文睁开眼睛，看了看这个最近有点奇怪的哥哥，答案好像找到了。“哥哥，你好香啊”小狼又贪婪的吸了一口，鼻尖的温热气息打在丁程鑫的敏感皮肤，惹得怀中人一颤，胸口的乳汁又微微溢出渗透了内衣，同时房间里的味道更加浓郁了。一股酥酥麻麻的感觉开始全身蔓延，弟弟的虎牙在自己身上胡乱啃咬着，少年人的嘴唇吸吮着自己的脖颈。“哎，别留下印子”丁程鑫急忙阻止占有欲作祟的小朋友的行为，可话音怎么听都像是在欲拒还拒的撒娇。那片酥麻感缓缓上移，刘耀文轻轻含住了哥哥的耳垂，坏心地往他的耳蜗里吹着热气，用牙慢慢研磨哥哥的敏感地带，一下又一下，灵活的小舌钻进耳蜗带着水渍和色气的声音。让人有些脸红心跳，比平时再低上几分的声音带着不太稳的喘息和轻笑贴着丁程鑫的耳朵说道“你是不是又溢奶了？”那双大手早已伸进衣服里解开了束缚胸部的纱布。“嗯，你，你怎么知道”许是小狼弄的太舒服，小狐狸在他怀中半眯着眼，断断续续回答着，音调黏糊又甜腻。“都怪哥哥太甜了，我帮帮哥哥怎么样”刘耀文讨好似的同丁程鑫打着商量，手上也没闲着。用着巧劲把哥哥转过来，有点不耐烦地解开了那碍事的衬衫扣子，泛着粉红色的乳头和白嫩饱满的柔软胸脯一览无余。玩味地看看了眼前的人儿，羞红了脸把头埋的老低。  
微伏下身子，张开嘴含住那早已挺立的红豆，轻轻吮吸着又嫌不够吸地更深了些带着点力气用牙齿啃噬，毫不费力尝到了哥哥甜甜的奶。一想到是哥哥的奶，刘耀文更激动了，脑袋埋得更深卖力地吮吸着这份他独有的香甜。“耀文，耀文，别吸了，没奶了，那一边也要。”丁程鑫初次被这样粗鲁地玩弄敏感的部位，对象还是他最喜欢的弟弟，一时之间身体抖得厉害，像是没长骨头似的靠在刘耀文身上，仰着头双唇轻呼。“乖，别急”小狼抬头同哥哥交换了个带着奶味儿的湿热的吻，安抚着哥哥的情绪。再次埋下头，用舌头在乳头周围打着圈儿，轻轻吸吮又重重咬住。由于太过刺激，丁程鑫射奶了，挺着自己的胸脯往前送，手直接插入了小狼的发间，进一步往自己身上带。“轻点清点，还想要”哥哥有些委屈和不满足的嘟囔着。  
真是贪心的哥哥，刘耀文暗道，带着哥哥往旁边的椅子上坐下，好舒缓哥哥乳房的胀痛，另一只手也轻柔的揉捏这另一边的胸脯。丁程鑫跨坐在刘耀文身上越发嚣张，有一下没一下地蹭弟弟的大腿，用双足勾住对方的小腿肚，嘴里更是咿咿呀呀哼个不停。“别闹，你知道的，我可忍不住”刘耀文抬起头来，眼神有些发狠的看向调皮的小狐狸。抵住哥哥的额头，顺着唇瓣的轮廓慢慢舔舐深入趁着丁程鑫没注意的时候伸进舌头和他交换体液，逼得他呼吸不足双颊绯红，可是小狼还嫌不够，提着跨往上一个深顶。“啊，别！”乳汁再次溢出，浸湿了双方的胸口。“唔，哥哥你怎么比我想的还要敏感。快到时间了，晚上有你好受的。”刘耀文亲昵的在丁程鑫耳边呢喃，“哥哥可真甜，哥哥的奶也只许我吃噢。”一副乖巧可爱的弟弟模样，殊不知怀里的哥哥下面都湿透了呀 。


End file.
